


The Beauty of His Yearning

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feathers & Featherplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, He is enjoying himself, Ice Play, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Romance, Sensation Play, Sibling Incest, Smut, So don't worry about Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, Teasing, They do have a safeword set up ahead of time, Top Sam Winchester, metal claws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sam binds Dean's wrists and blindfolds him for teasing and edging.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	The Beauty of His Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Teasing

Eagerly following Sam’s direction, Dean held his wrists together in front of his naked body. Sam, who was still dressed, fastened the black leather cuffs around Dean’s wrists and secured the cuffs with a large sterling silver lock. The lock, which had been a gift from Dean on Sam’s last birthday, was engraved with the words, _Owned by S.W._ As Sam bound Dean’s wrists, Dean quietly gazed at Sam with docile eyes. Sam gave Dean a fond smirk, then kissed his lips softly before putting the blindfold on him. It was black leather to match the cuffs, and the inside was lined with black silk. 

“Can you see?” Sam asked Dean, “Tell the truth, Dean,” he added sternly.

There was a pause while Dean turned his head to and fro experimentally.

“No, Sammy, I can’t see.”

“Good.”

Sam guided Dean to sit in one of the motel room chairs. He bent his head and kissed Dean’s mouth, gliding his tongue smoothly past Dean’s parted lips, and Dean kissed him back with need. Sam broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Dean’s neck, then breathed warm into his ear.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned urgently.

Sam said nothing, but he reached down and stroked his fingers lightly over Dean’s hard cock. Dean gasped and jerked his hips. Sam wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a single pump, then released it and stepped away.

“Sammy,” Dean whimpered, reaching out blindly with his connected arms. Sam moved near again and caught one of Dean’s hands and gave it a quick squeeze before proceeding.

Sam stepped away again to retrieve his first tool: a feather. Silently, he brought it to Dean’s nipple and caressed over the hardened bump of flesh, then ran the feather along the taut areola. Dean made a little giggle. Sam swept the feather all over Dean’s skin, aiming to brush over every spot he could access with Dean sitting in the chair. He used the feather against Dean’s lips, his neck, his chest, his shoulders, his arms, his legs... Dean made little gasps and shivers and the occasional giggle. Sam saved Dean’s cock for last. Finally, he brought the feather to it and Dean swore and thrust his hips. Sam took Dean’s cock into his hand and held it still, then used the feather to tease the head, sweeping it back and forth over the tiny opening at the tip of Dean’s cock, eliciting a series of gasps and groans and moans from Dean’s lips.

Sam knelt on the floor in front of Dean’s chair. He parted Dean’s knees and settled between them, giving himself better access. He held Dean’s cock out of the way and ran the feather all over Dean’s balls. Dean shuddered and panted. Sam then brushed the feather over every spot on Dean’s inner thighs before returning it to his balls and teasing them a second time, covering every inch of his sensitive scrotum once again.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Dean grunted as his pelvis rocked shallowly. Sam bent his head and gave a quick lap over the head of Dean’s cock; he had no intention of sucking Dean so soon in the scene, but he sadistically wanted to make Dean think it was about to happen.

“Yeah, suck my cock, I want it so bad,” Dean cried out.

Sam smirked to himself as he wordlessly stood up; Dean made a frustrated whine. Sam put the feather away and picked up an ice cube from the bucket of ice he had retrieved from the ice machine in preparation for the scene. Slowly, he touched the ice to Dean’s lips. Dean yelped in surprise and then moaned softly. Sam ran the ice cube down the side of Dean’s neck to his chest. When the cold cube made contact with Dean’s nipple, Dean shrieked and his body gave a violent jerk. Sam withdrew the ice and gave Dean a moment to rest. 

“Don’t stop,” Dean soon spoke, his voice breathy, and Sam returned the ice to Dean’s nipple. He ran it along Dean’s puckered areola again and again, then pressed the cube briefly to the hard nub over and over. He paused for a few beats between each press, both to give Dean a break and to startle him with each new touch of the ice. Dean shivered and gasped each time. Sam did the same to Dean’s other nipple, then put the ice in his own mouth, gripped Dean’s hair and kissed him. The ice cube was trapped between their locked together mouths and their tongues strained to reach around it and come together. 

Sam took the ice into his mouth and broke the kiss, then spit out the cube. He breathed warm over Dean’s cold nipples, then covered them with his hands for a few moments to warm them up further. Dean made a grateful sigh. Once Sam felt Dean’s cold flesh grow warm, he moved away again to retrieve his next implement. He removed a black velvet box from his bag and opened it; inside was a set of five metal claws made to slip over one’s fingertips. Sam put the claws on one at a time, then brought his hand to Dean’s chest. He pressed the tips of his claws to Dean’s skin with just a little force and Dean grunted encouragingly. Sam sunk his claws in further, applying as much pressure as he could without puncturing the flesh; Sam was well practiced at using the claws and he knew exactly where all of Dean’s limits were.

“Sammy, oh fuck, I need you to touch my cock.”

Sam said nothing, silently denying Dean’s request. He ran his claws down Dean’s chest over and again, covering it with lines of pink, raised flesh. 

“Stand up,” Sam directed, and Dean did so at once.

Sam stepped behind Dean and raked the claws down Dean’s back and over his ass cheeks, then repeated the action again and again. Dean groaned and sporadically rocked his hips as Sam worked. When Sam was done decorating Dean’s back and ass with claw marks, he reached around Dean’s body with his unadorned hand and took hold of Dean’s cock.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Dean gasped.

Sam kept his hand in place for many long moments, not jerking Dean, just holding him. In time Dean made a frustrated sound and bounced his body in impatience. Sam took his hand away.

“Sorry,” Dean said at once, “sorry, Sammy.”

Sam removed his claws and carefully put them away, then retrieved a green jeweled butt plug and tube of lubricant. He warmed some lube in his hands, then slipped his fingers between Dean’s crack and rubbed lube onto his entrance.

“Oh, fuck me, Sammy,” Dean cried.

Sam ignored him, slicked the butt plug and worked it into Dean’s hole.

“Yeah, yes,” Dean murmured, “will you touch my cock again?”

Sam didn’t answer. Instead, he picked up the feather again and swept it over the red lines that covered Dean’s chest and back and ass. Dean made breathy, needy sounds as Sam methodically traced over the claw marks with the feather. When Sam was done, he set aside the feather and began to cover Dean’s body in soft presses and grazes of his lips. He kissed over the wounds first, then took on the rest of Dean’s form. His lips traveled up and down Dean’s neck, across his shoulders, down his arms and all over his bound hands. Sam knelt to reach Dean’s hips and thighs and legs, his mouth touching Dean everywhere but his cock. When he was done, Sam returned to Dean’s chest and ran his mouth over it a second time, lingering at his nipples and lapping at them with his tongue.

“Sit back down,” Sam commanded, and he guided Dean back into the chair. Dean sat carefully down, and Sam imagined the butt plug inside him. Sam returned to his position on his knees between Dean’s legs. He mouthed over Dean’s inner thighs, inching closer and closer to his cock. Dean made endless needy sounds. When Sam had almost reached Dean’s cock he doubled back and covered each thigh over again, enjoying Dean’s sounds of desperation.

“Sammy, please.”

“Say that again,” Sam spoke, allowing his warm breath to pass over the head of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, please, please, please Sammy, I’ll do anything you say, just please, I need your mouth on my cock, I’ll do anything.”

Sam made a satisfied hum and lowered his mouth fully onto Dean’s cock, then pulled it briskly off. Dean swore. Sam licked the tip, repeating the motion over and over but pausing for long minutes between each lick, making the blindfolded Dean wait, anticipate. 

“Don’t you dare come till I say you can,” Sam spoke sternly, then lowered his mouth onto Dean’s cock again and began to bob his head at speed. He relaxed the back of his throat and took Dean deep down over and over.

“Fuck, Sammy, I’m gonna, oh -”

Sam pulled his mouth abruptly off before Dean could come and watched Dean shudder as his body was denied its orgasm. He guided Dean to the bed and then arranged him on his back with his head at the foot of the bed. He grabbed Dean’s head and tilted it back over the edge of the bed and opened Dean’s mouth. Dean held his lips spread wide. Sam took his own hard cock out from behind his fly and shoved it into Dean’s mouth. Dean made a muffled sound of excitement around Sam’s hardness and Sam moaned richly at the vibrations. He gripped Dean’s head and fucked his mouth roughly and wordlessly until he convulsed and shot his seed down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed and then Sam removed his softening cock from Dean’s mouth and watched him pant for a few moments before bending and bringing his lips to Dean’s ear.

“I got to come, Dean, and you didn’t,” Sam whispered wickedly, and Dean made a desperate, pleading sound. 

Sam repositioned Dean so than he was lying on the bed normally, pillow below his head. Sam lay beside him and took Dean’s cock into his hand.

“Remember not to come without permission,” Sam told him.

“Promise,” Dean spoke urgently.

Sam began to jerk him with slow strokes. He brought his other hand to Dean’s balls and caressed them with his palm. After only a few moments Dean began to thrust his hips, appearing unable to stop himself.

“S-Sammy -”

Sam let go, pulling away both hands before Dean could orgasm. Dean breathed a heavy exhale and his body quaked. 

“Tell me how good it feels when I touch you,” Sam commanded, not touching Dean at all.

“Oh fuck,” Dean grunted.

Sam said nothing, punishing Dean with his silence and waiting for him to fall in line. 

“Sorry, Sammy,” Dean soon said, “okay, okay, um, i-it feels so good when you touch me, your hands, your mouth, oh your mouth Sammy, I need it so bad all the time, and I need your cock in my ass and I need to come for you, need to come for you, fuck, it feels so good when you touch me, please, please touch me again.”

“Mm,” Sam said approvingly, “good.”

He moved between Dean’s legs and settled on his stomach. He lapped at Dean’s balls for many long moments, leaving Dean’s cock untouched.

“Thank you,” Dean groaned, and Sam was pleased. He wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and Dean cried out, a wordless wild sound. Sam began to stroke Dean’s cock, slowly, slowly, as slowly as he could.

“Remember not to come without permission, Dean,” Sam said strictly.

“Promise,” Dean moaned.

Sam pressed a kiss to the tip of Dean’s cock, then licked lines up his shaft. He took the head into his mouth, but no more. He bobbed on and off of the head of Dean’s cock with his hand around the shaft. Dean swore and writhed. Sam raised and lowered his head until Dean made a strangled sound that Sam knew meant he was fighting his impending release once again. Sam sat up before Dean could come. He guided Dean onto his stomach. 

“Let me see that pretty jeweled plug in your ass,” Sam said. He parted Dean’s ass cheeks and gazed at the shiny green jewel. Sam was hard again, and he wanted to put his cock where the butt plug was, but he also enjoyed the sight of Dean’s adorned asshole so much that he decided to leave the plug where it was for the time being. He climbed on top of Dean’s body and settled his hard cock between Dean’s ass cheeks, his shaft resting along Dean’s crack and against the jewel of the butt plug. Sam sunk his teeth into the side of Dean’s neck and began to thrust against his crack.

“Sammy,” Dean called, “please fuck me.”

Sam said nothing, only continued to grind within Dean’s crack as he covered Dean’s neck and shoulder in bite marks. Dean whimpered, then began to gently rock his own hips, humping the bed beneath him and creating further friction between his crack and Sam’s shaft.

“I’ll beg for it, I’ll beg all you want, Sammy, please, please will you fuck me?”

Sam licked where he had most recently bitten, then bit the spot again. His hips kept working.

“Sammy please take out the plug and replace it with your huge cock cause I need it, I need it now, Sammy, fuck, I can’t stand it. Please, please, I’ll do anything you say.”

“Mmm,” Sam granted him. He stopped thrusting his hips and climbed off of Dean’s body. Dean made a soft, sad sound of loss followed by a sudden noise of eager anticipation.

Gingerly, Sam removed the jeweled butt plug. He lubed his fingers and slipped two inside and Dean groaned. Sam glided his fingers in and out of Dean’s channel and Dean pushed back against him, shoving Sam’s fingers deep inside. 

“It feels so good,” Dean groaned, “your fingers feel so good.”

Sam removed his fingers and reentered at a new angle. He curled his fingers and quickly located Dean’s prostate. With slow, soft motions of his fingertips Sam began to rub the intensely sensitive spot. Dean humped the bed madly.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Sam spoke sharply just as Dean made a wild cry and shook violently.

“Dean, did you come?” Sam asked with disapproval.

“No, no, I stopped it in time.”

“How close did you get to your orgasm?” Sam asked.

“So fucking close,” Dean breathed, “I was afraid I was gonna lose control, but I managed to hold back at the last second. It hurt so bad cause I need to come so so bad, but I held back for you, Sammy. I wanna be good for you, I want it so bad. I wanna be good for you even more than I wanna come.”

“Good,” Sam said, quite pleased. He wanted Dean to come as close to the edge as possible and he wanted him to do it over and over. He held his fingers still inside Dean for a moment to let Dean’s lust calm down a little, but then Sam began to rub the sensitive spot once again. 

“Wait, wait,” Dean hissed, and Sam stilled his hand at once. Dean breathed a slow breath and Sam watched him come back from the edge once more. 

Sam withdrew his fingers and stripped his own clothes, then climbed back on top of Dean’s body and nuzzled his cock back in Dean’s crack. He started to thrust along the warm crevice, his hardness snug between Dean’s ass cheeks. This time there was no plug, and Sam’s firm shaft rubbed briskly against Dean’s hole. As Sam lay on top of him, he relished the sensation of Dean’s nakedness against his own, skin pressed to skin, so close to one another, so close. 

“Oh my god, Sammy, I need, I need…” Dean mumbled.

Sam climbed off of Dean and slicked his own cock with lube. He guided Dean up and rearranged his body, bending him over the edge of the bed. 

“Now beg me to fuck you,” Sam instructed.

“Please,” Dean said at once, “need it, need your cock in my ass, Sammy, I’m yours, fuck me, fuck me, always, please.”

Sam reached out and stroked a hand down Dean’s back and along the curve of his ass and Dean sighed happily. 

“I would do anything for you, anything you say,” Dean went on, “and I want you to claim me with your cock, please do it, please fuck me, please slam your cock in and out of me and make me always know I belong to you.”

Sam guided his cock to Dean’s entrance. He pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole but didn’t penetrate him. He waited for more begging.

“Inside, inside, please,” Dean groaned, “I’ll do anything to feel your cock inside me, oh Sammy, inside me, please put it in, I’m begging you, I’m fucking begging you, anything you, anything you want from me, I’ll do anything.”

Sam made a pleased hum and shoved himself fully into Dean’s channel.

“Fuck yes,” Dean cried out, “thank you, Sammy, thank you, thank you.”

Dean started to hump the bed lightly as he began a long, sweet moan. Sam reached forward and gripped Dean’s hair and pulled his head back, then began to pound in and out of his hole with abandon.

“Yeah, yes, just like that,” Dean called. 

Sam snapped his hips madly, fucking Dean wildly, using him like he knew Dean wanted to be used. Dean’s humping grew frantic and Sam gave his hair a firm tug.

“Don’t come,” Sam said warningly.

Dean made a wild sound that Sam could tell was meant as agreement. Sam released Dean’s hair and gripped both his hips, digging in his fingernails as he fucked him even faster, wanting to come inside him, savoring the anticipation of it.

“Sammy, you feel so fucking good inside me,” Dean panted, “your cock feels perfect in my ass, fuck me, fuck me, oh, Sammy.”

“I’m going to come in your ass soon, Dean,” Sam said, and Dean moaned needily, “but you don’t get to come yet.”

“I know, I won’t, I promise, oh fuck.”

“I get to come for the second time tonight, Dean, but you still don’t get to. How does that make you feel?”

Dean whimpered and Sam laughed, but his laugh was warm.

Sam let himself go a moment later, holding Dean’s hips fiercely, bruising Dean’s flesh with his fingers and shooting his seed deep inside him. As he came Sam felt Dean’s muscles tense and release hungrily around his cock, and Sam thought lustfully about how badly Dean must want to come. He thought with elation about the fact that it was Dean’s submission to him that prevented Dean from releasing, despite Dean’s obviously overwhelming desire. Sam had full control over Dean’s pleasure. Dean’s eventual orgasm belonged to Sam.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered urgently, “yeah, come in me, fuck yes.” He continued to hump the bed, his breath heavy as he worked his hips madly. “Did it feel good? I wanna make you feel good,” Dean added.

“Yes, Dean,” Sam told him in a kind voice as he removed his softening cock from Dean’s ass, “it was perfect.”

Dean made a happy sigh at Sam’s praise and Sam stroked his back.

Sam retrieved the butt plug and returned it to Dean’s ass, then guided Dean to sit on the edge of the bed. Sam got on his knees in front of him and sucked his cock with fervor, bringing Dean to the edge as many times as he could; Sam was well versed in Dean’s sounds, so even when Dean was too overwhelmed to warn him Sam could tell when Dean was getting close, and whenever he was Sam pushed it just a little bit further whispering, “don’t come, don’t come,” into Dean’s ear. Dean gasped and whimpered, his body sweating and shaking. Each time Dean was about to come, was truly about to come, Sam lifted his head for a few beats before returning to taking Dean repeatedly down the back of his throat. He used his mouth to edge Dean over and over, bobbing his head mercilessly and silently listening to the beautiful sound of Dean begging for permission to climax.

“Please let me come, Sammy,” Dean whispered harshly, “I, I’ve been so close so many times, oh I need it, please, I’ll do anything, you know I will. Oh god, oh Sammy, please, I’ll beg as much as you want, be good for you forever, oh, fuck, I promise, please, please.”

Sam continued to torture Dean with pleasure, using his mouth to bring Dean a hair’s breadth away from his peak - and then he would stop, and then he would stop, and then he would stop…

Eventually Dean appeared near tears, and Sam decided he would only give him one more edge before finally granting him his orgasm.

“P-please,” Dean implored him, “please let me come, Sammy, I can’t, I can’t take it anymore.”

Dean’s voice broke on his last word, and Sam’s heart ached; he abandoned the final edge and pulled his head off of Dean’s throbbing cock long enough to say -

“Come for me, Dean,” before taking Dean’s cock back into his mouth and swallowing around the tip. 

“Sammy,” Dean screamed as he shot down Sam’s throat, and Sam swallowed at once. Dean’s body continued to shake even after his orgasm, and his breath was ragged; Sam rose and helped Dean up and hugged him tightly. He removed Dean’s blindfold and wrist cuffs and butt plug. Sam guided Dean onto the bed and beneath the bedcovers, then joined him there and took Dean into his arms. Dean made a shuddering sigh and Sam held him closer and rubbed his back soothingly.

“You can cry,” Sam whispered.

Dean let out a single sob, then quieted, huddling against Sam’s body.

“Was it too much?” Sam asked, suddenly worried even though he was generally confident in his ability to read precisely where Dean’s limit was in any given scene. Sam also trusted that Dean would have used their safeword if he needed it, but a part of Sam still had to make sure that Dean was truly okay, that he had truly enjoyed himself.

“I would have used the safeword if it was too much,” Dean murmured, “don’t worry, Sammy, it was perfect. I loved it.” He pressed his lips to Sam’s chest. 

“Love you, Dean,” Sam said, then kissed Dean’s hair, “you did so good.”

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean replied earnestly, “thank you.”

“So good,” Sam repeated, and Dean made a sweet, proud sound.


End file.
